


Have I Told You Lately [comic!]

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, First Time, M/M, Pining, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: this will be an updated work with the pages from my fleurentia longfic which you can read more into on my page but as a drawn version! each 'chapter' will be headed with the chapter name its from and which page of the comic it is, so hopefully its easy to follow!





	1. Cover

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183288866302/its-gonna-be-a-thing-watch-this-space>


	2. Taking A Chance On Love - page 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a secret admirer, he has done for as many years as he could count, today, on a whim, he decides to try and find out the identity of this mysterious suitor.

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183481205152/were-making-a-start-on-this-comic-start-next>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated!


	3. Taking A Chance On Love - page 2

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183485136132/page-2-start-previous-next>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated!


	4. Taking A Chance On Love - page 3

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183504701592/page-3-we-get-some-dialogue-start-previous>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated!


	5. Taking A Chance On Love - page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated!

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183531517207/page-4-some-sweet-lads-start-previous-next>


	6. Taking A Chance On Love - page 5

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183549055737/page-5-let-him-buy-you-a-coffee-dangit-iggy-start>


	7. Taking A Chance On Love - page 6

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183598642757/page-6-ravus-needs-an-intervention-start>


	8. Taking A Chance On Love - page 7

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183738897862/page-7-a-little-subtle-flirting-start-previous>


	9. Taking A Chance On Love - page 8

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183759050182/page-8-a-hint-at-ignis-past-relationships-start>

 


	10. Taking A Chance On Love - page 9

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183762708482/page-9-simple-one-this-time-start-previous>


	11. Taking A Chance On Love - page 10

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183774599237/page-10-save-him-honestly-start-previous>


	12. Taking A Chance On Love - page 11 [end!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of chapter 1, more to come soon in chapter 2!

<http://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/183833737262/page-11-the-end-of-chapter-1-start-previous>


	13. Dirty weekend - page 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus' planned date with Ignis takes the best possible turn, despite events looming on the horizon.

<https://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/186256483407/page-12-the-start-of-chapter-2-start>

 


	14. Dirty weekend - page 13

<https://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/186291554287/page-13-also-known-as-ravus-has-a-crisis-start>

 

 

 


	15. Dirty weekend - page 14

<https://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/186291674282/page-14-when-you-date-is-cute-and-brought-you-a>

 


	16. Dirty Weekend - page 15

<https://daskerlizard.tumblr.com/post/186337689692/page-15-its-getting-hot-in-here-swapping-out>

 


	17. Dirty weekend - page 16

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1151632098886918145


	18. Dirty weekend - page 17

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1153799729756590083


	19. Dirty weekend - page 18

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1154225886260080640


	20. Dirty weekend - page 19

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1154383485051777029

 


	21. Dirty Weekend - page 20

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1154460321924255745


	22. Dirty weekend - page 21

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1154576688585555968

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated and we'll try to update this somewhat regularly!


End file.
